A Forbidden Taste
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Drama, yaoi, mentions of incest (unrequited). It was wrong. It was dirty. It was forbidden. But Regulus couldn't fight against such a powerful feeling. Story written for the 9th round of the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.
1. I

**Title:** A Forbidden Taste - Chapter 1

 **Author:** Lune Kuruta

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word Count:** 3258 (this chapter)

 **Characters/Pairings:** Leo Regulus, Sagittarius Sisyphus, Sasha (Athena). Mentions of Capricorn El Cid.

 **Genres:** Drama, yaoi.

 **Summary:** It was wrong. It was dirty. It was forbidden. But Regulus couldn't fight against such a powerful feeling.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of incest (unrequited). Author chooses not to warn for anything else.

 **Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas" belongs to Shiori Teshirogi and Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

 **Notes:** Story written for the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (chapter originally published on **September 19, 2014** ).

* This fic is set right before the beginning of the "The Lost Canvas" series (before the Holy War on 1743).

* Revised by **Vane**. Thank you very much! :3

* * *

 **I**

Regulus was not sure when that strange feeling first came up.

He was not the best on that matter of _feelings_. Growing up mostly apart from civilization could be a reason, but since Regulus moved to the Sanctuary, things should have become easier. He was not as aloof as he used to be, but something about how he felt was… _wrong_.

First, there was that unfamiliarity when Sisyphus brought him to the Sanctuary. Regulus was too naive and had some difficulties in viewing that man as trustworthy at the time. Actually, he wasn't used to being so close to another person since his father's death, but Sisyphus was always encouraging him to build bonds with his colleagues, while trying to strenghthen ties between them as well. Little by little, he overcame that distrust, and soon he finally started viewing Sisyphus as someone who liked and cared about him.

As Regulus learned to trust him, he was finally able to see Sisyphus under a brighter light. The Sagittarian was a devoted Saint, a dedicated teacher, and a zealous uncle. He was patient even when Leo daydreamed during his lessions, as he was not the most focused pupil in the world. Sisyphus was really a special person.

Sometimes, Regulus caught himself gazing at him. He always had a determined, yet serene look, and a lordly posture which showed, at least partially, how respectable he was. Regulus didn't know much about analyzing others' feelings, and sometimes wondered why Sisyphus' smile seemed so different from the others'. He didn't know what lay behind those smiles, but that unknown thing made that expression unique to him.

Sisyphus was unique.

Still, there was nothing wrong about admiring Sisyphus. He was not the only one, for sure. At least in the beginning. However, Regulus felt, deep inside, that his admiration for his uncle was going _too far_. That serene sensation was replaced by something more visceral.

Maybe since that night...

 **000**

 _He had a warm, slightly dry skin. His hands were calloused, but his touch was gentle._

 _"Hey… Good job today, Regulus!"_

 _He wore nothing but his pants, and his well-built torso was sweaty._

 _"I did my best, you know…"_

 _"Yes, I know."_

 _Regulus felt the strong yet tender arms wrapping around him, and their bodies met. Not only Sisyphus' hands, but his whole body irradiated warmth. Regulus shuddered._

 _"And you deserve a nice reward. What do you want from me?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I will give you_ ** _anything_** _you want. If you want a hug, I'll give you that. If you want more than that, all you need to do is ask."_

 _"Anything…?"_

 _"Sure. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy..."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Shhh… That's okay… I'm here..."_

 _His lips parted slowly, and Regulus stared at them, fascinated. They were getting closer… and closer… and Regulus couldn't help closing his eyes, an unprecedented languor dominating him..._

Few minutes later, Regulus woke up covered in sweat and with an unknown, pleasant yet tense, sensation in his nether parts. And, for some reason, Regulus intuited by that time that his strange dream should only belong to the depths of his own mind. There was something wrong, or _dirty_ , about that dream, and no one should ever find out about that.

Especially Sisyphus.

But that dream Regulus tried to bury under his darkest memories kept rising to the surface of his conscience over and over again.

 **000**

That dream had been perhaps a trigger to something that Regulus was silently fostering inside himself and was not aware of, or maybe a corruption of the admiration he had always had toward his uncle. But the fact was that _things had changed_ since then.

Regulus tried to better observe his own feelings, especially in the presence of Sisyphus, and that was not easy for him. If only his heart was as easy to read as the opponents' moves!... His usual spontaneity almost disappeared, as he was afraid of betraying his secret thoughts somehow. But he simply couldn't help acting in a different manner, even though he felt guilty for that.

It was like an addiction to a guilty pleasure that announced itself during the day and reached its climax during his lonely nights. He felt bad for involving Sisyphus in that situation, but it was stronger than him.

There were two different voices fighting in his head. One of them would tell him that he shouldn't have that kind of desire for his own uncle, and he should be ashamed of that.

 _What would your uncle think of it? Calm down! He's been your teacher for all these years, he is your uncle! Besides, he is a fully grown-up man, an experienced Gold Saint. You're just a boy with dirty thoughts..._

But the other voice, soft as a snake sliding down his confused thoughts and slowly embracing his mind, would only whisper back:

 _But it feels good, doesn't it?_

And it definitely did.

 **000**

At the coliseum, Regulus was doing his best in the trainings, even though he had just returned from a hard mission miles away. Keeping himself active helped him avoid dealing with his secret - and forbidden - desire.

Even though he had become a Gold Saint by now, his colleagues would still watch his training in astonishment, and wondered if he would ever reach a limit to such amazing abilities. Regulus was not happy with being a _prodigy_ , or to be complimented by random people. He wanted to show Sisyphus all his value. He wanted to deserve all those unique proud smiles that Sisyphus sometimes gave him.

He wanted to be the only one receiving those lovely smiles.

"I did it! Look at this, Sisyphus!"

 _Look at_ ** _me_** _, Sisyphus!_

"How can you still surprise me this way?" Sisyphus was amazed. "Regulus, how can you learn these moves by only watching them?"

But Regulus wasn't listening. He only stared at those lips, at that smile. What a reward! He spotted a single bead of sweat sinuously streaming down the face of the Sagittarian, reaching his neck and going down through his body.

"Regulus? Are you listening?"

"Eh… Sorry."

"Not that I'm not used to it," Sisyphus sighed. "You must try to keep your concentration not only when watching fights, you know. You're a Gold Saint and must be focused all the time. There is a Holy War coming up."

"I… I know."

"That's okay. What do you say about a fight with me? Your power is amazing, but your physical abilities are also important!"

"Umm… Okay…"

Regulus was somewhat worried about his own behavior. Since he started developing that feeling for Sisyphus, he hadn't had that level of physical contact with him. What if he couldn't restrain himself? What if Sisyphus found his secret out?

"Why are you hesitating?" Sisyphus interrupted Regulus' thoughts, obviously worried about his nephew's unusual behavior.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Good morning."

When Regulus heard that gentle voice, he could almost guess what was going to happen. Sisyphus turned his eyes to the other person.

Their Goddess.

"L-Lady Athena." Sisyphus bowed down to her. She was accompanied by Pope Sage.

"You don't need to be this formal, Sisyphus." Sasha smiled at him. "Good morning, Regulus. Am I interrupting you two?"

 _Yes, you are!_

"Not at all." Regulus' voice suffocated the ill-mannered-and sincere-answer in his head.

"Oh, I am relieved to hear that. I am just walking by a little, breathing some fresh air, and wanted to come here and see how you were doing."

"I'm glad that you're safe and happy today, Lady Athena."

Regulus stared at Sisyphus as he talked to the young girl, an uncomfortable sensation rising from the bottom of his stomach. He was aware of Sisyphus' devotion to Athena, but that expression was starting to disturb him. His uncle's eyes shone as they wouldn't shine for anything-or anyone-else.

And his voice... Sisyphus' voice was tender, delicate. Regulus knew that they should devote their lives to Athena, but he didn't like the way Sisyphus used to do that. It was frustating to know that he would never receive such affection from his uncle.

And there was the Capricorn Saint. El Cid didn't receive those affectionate looks as well, but Regulus knew that he shared a different kind of bond with Sisyphus. Sometimes, he spotted the two _friends_ exchanging glances while training in the arena. Those gazes were not as sweet as those Sisyphus used to cast toward Sasha, but they seemed to encode a secret message.

Not _that_ secret, though. In those occasions, Regulus could always sense Sisyphus' cosmos coming from the Tenth Temple-Capricorn-at night.

 _All night long_.

Regulus knew that he couldn't keep nurturing that kind of feeling for his uncle, but it was unavoidable. Sisyphus liked him for sure. However, Regulus was not at the same level of El Cid or Athena, obviously. He didn't share that kind of bond, neither that devotion. And this was frustrating.

Was he _jealous_? Was that the word…?

"Regulus? Are you all right?"

Sasha's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, and Regulus blinked confused. "I'm fine…"

"I think you should rest a little." Sasha looked concerned about him. "Maybe you're pushing too hard…"

"I'm _fine_ ," Regulus repeated somewhat irritated. When Sisyphus narrowed his eyes, Regulus noticed that his tone had been a bit disrespectful and added, "But thank you for your concern."

"Regulus may be a bit absent-minded sometimes, milady," Sisyphus said.

"Anyway, you've just come back from a mission. Rest a little. I must go now. Have a nice day!" Sasha smiled at them and left, escorted by the Pope.

Once alone with his uncle, Regulus avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sisyphus' tone wasn't as rigid as Leo expected, but rather worried. "Athena is right. Maybe you've pushed too hard from the beginning… What about studying today?"

"What? No, no, I don't-"

"You're a Gold Saint now, but we must keep always learning." Sisyphus wouldn't admit any argument from Regulus. "Go, I'll stop by your temple later, right?"

Regulus sighed. At least he could keep his daydreaming only in his mind while staring at those boring lines. No physical contact. No getting betrayed by his own feelings.

When Regulus was leaving the arena, he saw Sisyphus approach El Cid, and something simply cut through all his conscience's barriers and _roared_ from the depths of his mind. Even though he admitted that his thoughts were totally unappropriate, even though he knew that Sisyphus didn't-and would never-belong to him, Regulus felt like he had been robbed.

Amidst his sudden anger, that silky voice in his mind tried to calm him down:

 _Not tonight._

 **000**

"Sisyphus?"

The Sagittarian fulfilled his promise, going to the Leo Temple in order to check in on Regulus. He was about to leave when Regulus called him back. "Yes?"

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Regulus tried not to blush when Sisyphus stared confused at him. That was an unusual request, for sure, and Regulus was afraid of sounding too childish. But he did his best not to avoid his uncle's eyes.

"Is there any problem?" Sisyphus seemed worried about his nephew. "Are you feeling ill or something?"

"No, I just… I would like you to stay, is all."

Sisyphus looked at him for a while. A thunder echoed through the temple, announcing a storm.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Sisyphus was surprised. " _You?_ I mean, that's not very usual..."

" _Will you stay?_ "

"I'm sorry, Regulus. I need to go to my temple, and tonight-"

"You're going to spend the night with El Cid, aren't you?"

Sagittarius blinked, bewildered. "How do you… I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I can sense your cosmo coming from there sometimes. So, are you going to meet him? That's why you can't stay with me?" Regulus tried not to look too frustrated or hurt, but his voice betrayed him.

"Don't get me wrong, Regulus. This is an adult matter."

"Why? I'm a Gold Saint, now. I'm a man! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"So, why would I be a worse company? Why can't you do with me what you do with El Cid?" His glance was defiant, but his whole body was tense. Their conversation was going down a dangerous path.

"I'm sorry, Regulus, but you don't understand-"

"Show me, then! Show me why he is so important to you that you don't mind spending the night with him, but not with me!" Regulus was tense, angry and a bit desperate. Did Sisyphus really see him as a child? Did he really prefer El Cid?

"I can't, Regulus… This is complicated..."

"It shouldn't be!"

Silence.

"Will you really meet him tonight? Well, you should hurry then. It's raining." After their brief argument, Regulus' voice sounded suddenly helpless.

Sisyphus sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. His voice grew kinder. "No, I won't. I just can't let you here on your own when it's obvious that you're not okay. I'm staying here with you tonight. He'll understand."

For a moment, Regulus felt guilty for changing Sisyphus' plans for that night, and for such a selfish - and disturbing - reason. But the soothing smile in front of him just threw his doubts away.

 **000**

Regulus couldn't sleep.

He coudn't let Sisyphus sleep on the floor, and had suggested that they shared his small bed. That was a huge mistake, since he couldn't stop looking at him.

Sisyphus was so sweet. He breathed softly, and didn't move at all. He must have been tired that day. His serene face was a perfect fit for the admirable soul behind it.

Regulus caressed his hair gently. He wasn't used to that kind of gesture, but it was irresistible. He was overjoyed to see Sisyphus smile during sleep in response to that touch.

His fingers gently slided down his face, feeling the shapes and textures. Sisyphus sighed and Regulus withdrew his hand. It was dangerous, but exciting as well. At least for a few hours, Sisyphus was his.

His heart beat wildly, chills running through his body, as he looked at those lips. He dreamed of them for so many nights!... How would they taste like?

Where was that responsible _voice_ in his mind telling him that he shoudn't get closer? He couldn't hear it anymore, as his body moved practically on its own. It felt almost like an _animal instinct_. Nothing else - guilty, fear, sorrow - existed beyond those tender lips. Nobody was watching that. Nobody would reprimand him for that. He couldn't miss that unique opportunity.

Few centimeters separated Regulus from what he wanted. A guilty pleasure, a guilty desire. Only a single kiss, and then he would try to repress that disturbing _sin_ by living only with that one sweet memory. Maybe his obsession would subdue a little, and Sisyphus would never need to know about that.

A thunder boomed nearby, and everything happened within a single heartbeat.

Sisyphus' eyes opened all of a sudden. Regulus held his breath, jumping away toward the wall.

"What's happening, Regulus?" Sisyphus stared at him.

Did he notice anything? He didn't seem to. However, he sounded clearly suspicious, as Leo stood breathless.

"N-nothing…"

"You're obviously nervous. What happened? Are you scared of the storm? Regulus, that was just a thunder. You're the Leo Saint, you don't need to be afraid of thunders."

Regulus blushed. He probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn't come up with an excuse for his behavior. He felt like a cornered animal. He avoided Sisyphus' eyes. "I just got a fright, just that."

He could sense Sisyphus' gaze on him, and tried not to look back at him. At least, his uncle didn't seem to notice his attempt to kiss him.

"I think that you want to tell me something but you're too ashamed to do that. Am I right?"

That soft tone surprised Leo, who turned his eyes to him. Sisyphus smiled serenely at his nephew.

"Don't be afraid of showing me your feelings. I promised you that I would protect you, take care of you. You're an amazing Gold Saint, but I know that you still need me. You don't need to be ashamed of that."

"Sisyphus…"

"Tell me, Regulus. I want to help you."

Regulus gulped, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking. "I… I think…"

"Go ahead!"

"I think I love you."

He closed his eyes for a while, involuntarily, as if waiting for an imaginary punch. Or maybe a real one.

Since nothing happened, Regulus opened his eyes again, confused, and what he saw surprised him even more.

Sisyphus was _smiling_.

"I'm flattered, Regulus."

That gentle smile… What was actually happening? Sisyphus looked happy! But it was wrong, wasn't it?

"... Are you?"

"I thought I would never have the opportunity to say this, because… to be honest, I was afraid of failing as your teacher and spoiling you too much. But I was wrong. I should have said this right from the start. I love you too, Regulus."

Regulus widened his eyes, shocked. Was that a dream? Not only Sisyphus was happy, but he also loved him back?

"You… do you?"

"Of course I do."

Regulus sighed fascinated as those lips came in his direction. He closed his eyes, feeling butterflies in his stomach. They were both awake. They both wanted that kiss.

The gentle touch in his forehead made him shudder.

"What-"

"You're my beloved nephew. Maybe I tried too hard to be a good teacher and forgot my promise to take care of you, supporting you as your only family. You don't need to be afraid of your feelings for me, Regulus. You can always count on me."

 _No… Please, don't say that!_

That was not what Regulus was expecting. Not at all. "That's not-"

"You were jealous because I've been spending too much time with El Cid and you were alone. I am so sorry about that! I didn't notice that you needed me. You don't have to hold down your heart, Regulus. Love is a beautiful feeling!"

 _You're getting it all wrong! Please stop it!_

"Sometimes, I wish I could be as good to you as my brother was," Sisyphus confessed. "I wanted you to be proud of me as well. To be a guide, to be trusted by you. But maybe I've been a bit overprotective."

"But you're not my father!" Regulus couldn't restrain his anger. "You don't have to replace him! You will _never_ replace him, Sisyphus, and I don't want you to! Listen-"

"I know that I'll never be like your father, Regulus," Sisyphus added gently. "I am aware of that. I just want you to like me as Sisyphus. As your teacher, your colleague, your friend, your uncle! And I'm glad that you have feelings for me. I'll do my best to deserve them."

"But I-"

Regulus' voice broke in a sob, and Sisyphus immediately held him tight. "I'm here for you. Don't you ever forget that, right?"

Regulus tightened the embrace, burying his face into Sisyphus' torso, sensing his heartbeats. His heart was as serene as its owner. He was warm and tender, and his hands went up and down Regulus' back, trying to comfort him.

"Shhh… Let's sleep..."

Unrestrained tears fell down Regulus' face. Deep inside, he knew that he couldn't hope for anything. He knew that it was wrong right from the start. But that bittersweet taste felt even more painful that he'd expected.

Closer than ever. Farther than ever.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

Hi, everybody. This is my gift for **Boolafaz**!

Hi, Boolafaz! To be honest, I wasn't planning to write this prompt right from the start (when I saw it in the Secret Coconut masterlist), but I decided to try it when I received your prompt list. I hope that my portrayal of these characters isn't too OOC x.x I've never written about Regulus before (and I've written about Sisyphus only once), so I'm not 100% sure that I got their tone right. Maybe Regulus is a bit more "thoughtful" than usual, but I hope that it wasn't too much.

I considered letting Regulus suffer in silence for a while, since he's not too experienced in matters of feelings (in my view, at least), but then that scene in his temple just popped up in my mind (I hope that it was not too cliché x.x). He's a bit impulsive, so maybe he couldn't hold his secret for too long. He may have acted a little childish as well, and I'm sorry for that. I tried to depict him as someone who wasn't used to deal with that kind of feeling. Also… well, he's a teenager, after all. XD

By the way, I was undecided whether to depict his feelings as only an innocent admiration for his uncle or get a bit more _carnal_ about it. After receiving your answers to my questions, I decided to "color" this admiration with a bit of hormones (XD) and that "sauce" of the forbidden.

I tried to include some of your headcanons involving Sisyphus as well. I couldn't explore them more in depth, since Regulus' POV might not allow that, but at least as a background. I hope that I got them right. x.x

About Sisyphus' reaction… well, I'll discuss that further in the notes of the second chapter. ;-)

I truly hope that I didn't frustrate your expectations for the prompt. x.x Since I'm not too experienced at writing in English, maybe I haven't conveyed all the ideas in my head correctly. Well, let's keep trying!

I also would like to thank **Vane** and **Anita** (as always XD) for all their support!

See you in the next chapter!

 _Kissus,_

 **Lune Kuruta**

* * *

 **NOTE:** The next chapter will be published here tomorrow. Thanks for reading! **(July 10th, 2015)**


	2. II

**Title:** A Forbidden Taste - Chapter 2

 **Author:** Lune Kuruta

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word Count:** 2705 (this chapter)

 **Characters/Pairings:** Leo Regulus, Sagittarius Sisyphus, Sasha (Athena). Mentions of Capricorn El Cid.

 **Genres:** Drama, yaoi.

 **Summary:** It was wrong. It was dirty. It was forbidden. But Regulus couldn't fight against such a powerful feeling.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of incest (unrequited). Author chooses not to warn for anything else.

 **Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas" belongs to Shiori Teshirogi and Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

 **Notes:** Story written for the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (chapter originally published on **September 20, 2014** ).

* This fic is set right before the beginning of the "The Lost Canvas" series (before the Holy War on 1743).

* Revised by **Vane**. Thank you very much! :3

* * *

 **II**

Regulus was a special boy. A _prodigy_ , indeed. But Sisyphus couldn't help being worried about him.

His abilities were still there-in fact, they had been evolving even more, in an astonishing way. Still, something was missing: his spontaneity, that shiny gaze, that energy… All just seemed to be gone, or to be held inside of Regulus.

Lately, he had been looking even more absent-minded, thoughtful, concerned. What was wrong? Sisyphus tried to get closer to him, but he had always been a bit aloof when it came to his own feelings. He was amazing at analyzing moves and techniques, but not at dealing with subjective matters.

And Regulus' behavior toward him was quite unusual.

"Look at this, Sisyphus!"

He seemed to be trying to assert himself, and Sisyphus thought he understood the problem. The Holy War was approaching, and Regulus was probably nervous about that. He was not the youngest Saint involved-there were Yato and the others-but, as a Gold Saint, his responsibility was higher. Too much weight over his shoulders, maybe.

And that strange behavior was Regulus' way of dealing with all that pressure: silently strenghtening his self-confidence and improving his skills more and more.

 _Maybe I haven't been showing that clearly enough, but I believe in you, Regulus._

 **000**

That day, he offered to fight with him. Sisyphus didn't actually wanting to _fight_ , but he hoped to talk to him a little; maybe break that _emotional barrier_ in which Regulus had involved himself.

But Regulus didn't seem to be even listening to him. "Regulus? Are you listening?"

"Eh… Sorry."

"Not that I'm not used to it." Sisyphus sighed. "You must try to keep concentrated not only when watching fights, you know. You're a Gold Saint and must be focused all the time. There is a Holy War coming up." Sisyphus didn't mean to be insensitive, but Regulus' attitudes were frankly worrisome to him.

"I… I know."

"That's okay." He tried to get things calmer. "What do you say about a fight with me? Your power is amazing, but your physical abilities are also important!"

"Uh… Okay."

Regulus was so laconic! There was something wrong with him, as he had always liked to be challenged. Even worse: Regulus didn't even move.

"Why are you hesitating?" Sisyphus was _definitely_ concerned about his former apprentice.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Good morning."

That voice.

"L-Lady Athena," Sisyphus bowed down to her. She was accompanied by Pope Sage.

"You don't need to be this formal, Sisyphus." Sasha smiled at him.

That smile.

Sisyphus tried to believe, with all his heart, that everything he felt for her was just devotion to a goddess. Athena was his reason to be, after all. However, he couldn't deny that warmth enveloping his heart every time she would give him a single smile.

She was kind and sweet, and her eyes seemed to be filled with light. He wished, with all his heart, that she could be happy for as long as possible. Since he had taken her away from her "brothers" years before, involving her in that sad life of war and death, Sisyphus felt himself rewarded by every little smile she was able to give.

He tried to suffocate those thoughts as hard as he could. It felt like his devotion for Athena was going _too far_ , too wrong, and sometimes he was afraid that somebody else would notice it. It would be _inappropriate_ , for sure.

But every single word, smile or glance from her had the power to illuminate his whole soul, and Sisyphus couldn't fight against such a pure feeling that guided all his steps.

"Good morning, Regulus. Am I interrupting you two?"

Sisyphus had almost forgotten about his nephew's presence.

"Not at all," Regulus answered.

" Oh, I am relieved to hear that. I am just walking by a little, breathing some fresh air, and wanted to come here and see how you were doing. "

"I'm glad that you're safe and happy today, Lady Athena."

And Sisyphus definitely was. Sasha always enjoyed strolling by the Sanctuary, as she used to spend too much time enclosed in her temple. That was for her own safety, indeed, and Sisyphus was usually the first to remind the others of that, but deep inside his heart almost bled when she was unhappy.

And he was often able to tell whether she was happy or not. Sasha always tried to have a gentle smile in her lips, but there was a tinge of sadness behind it that Sisyphus had learned to detect over time.

"Regulus? Are you all right?"

Sasha's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, and Sisyphus finally turned his attention to the Leo Saint.

"I'm fine."

No, he wasn't, and in his expression Sisyphus could read something like… _anger_? Why would he be mad at Athena's presence? He wasn't even too interested in fighting, anyway.

"I think you should rest a little." Sasha seemed concerned about him. "Maybe you're pushing too hard..."

"I'm _fine_ ," Regulus repeated somewhat irritated, and his tone was definitely unfriendly. Sisyphus narrowed his eyes in reprimand, and Regulus added, "But thank you for your concern."

"Regulus may be a bit absent-minded sometimes, milady," Sisyphus tried to justify that strange behavior.

Sasha seemed to believe him. "Anyway, you've just come back from a mission. Rest a little. I must go now. Have a nice day!" She smiled at them and left, escorted by the Pope.

Sisyphus stared at her for a while before turning his attention to his nephew. He tried to calm down before speaking, as he was hoping to gain his trust. "What's wrong with you today?"

Athena was right: he was probably tired. Maybe he could take the day off and study a little. Exercise his mind and rest his body. "Athena is right. Maybe you've pushed too hard from the beginning... What about studying today?"

"What? No, no, I don't-"

"You're a Gold Saint now, but we must keep always learning. Go, I'll stop by your temple later, right?"

Regulus sighed, but at least obeyed him. Sisyphus watched as he left the arena. His nephew had been hiding something serious from him, for sure, and he needed to find out what and why.

Sisyphus spotted El Cid observing him from the middle of the arena.

El Cid. What a valuable friend! They might have their differences about the best way to train apprentices, but they had always respected and admired each other. Capricorn was quite serious and responsible, but his loyalty was unique.

El Cid was also a good lover. Sisyphus felt guilty for spending so many nights on his bed and not being able to return all the obvious feelings that the Capricorn Saint had for him, but El Cid had never demanded that anyway. He knew Sisyphus' heart better than anyone else and he was fine that way.

In spite of that guilt, El Cid's arms were warm and his kisses were surprisingly tender. If Sisyphus couldn't handle his intense, pure and devoted love for Sasha, El Cid understood and comforted him anyway. There was pleasure, for sure, but also complicity.

He needed El Cid that night, and his friend silently agreed.

 **000**

"Sisyphus."

The Sagittarian fulfilled his promise, going to the Leo Temple in order to check in on Regulus. He was about to leave when Regulus called him back. "Yes?"

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Sisyphus stared confused at him. That was an unusual request, for sure. Regulus always tried to show himself as independent and strong. "Is there any problem? Are you feeling ill or something?"

"No, I just… I would like you to stay, is all."

Sisyphus looked at him. Perhaps the matter was somewhat deeper than simply being worried about the Holy War.

A thunder echoed through the temple, announcing a storm.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Sisyphus was surprised. " _You?_ I mean, that's not very usual..."

" _Will you stay?_ "

Regulus sounded almost like a child afraid of losing his parents. That was not the Regulus he used to know. "I'm sorry, Regulus. I need to go to my temple, and tonight-"

"You're going to spend the night with El Cid, aren't you?"

Sagittarius blinked, bewildered. How did he know about that? They always tried to be discreet, and Regulus himself was not a good observer of such matters. "How do you… I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I can sense your cosmo coming from there sometimes. So, are you going to meet him? That's why you can't stay with me?" Regulus looked almost hurt or betrayed, like a child when his parents needed to leave.

Sisyphus hesitated, but tried to bring him back to his usual maturity level. "Don't get me wrong, Regulus. This is an adult matter."

"Why? I'm a Gold Saint, now. I'm a man! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"So, why would I be a worse company? Why can't you do with me what you do with El Cid?"

Regulus was so innocent. How could Sisyphus explain that his relationship with El Cid went beyond a commom friendship? He could never do with his own nephew what he used to do in the Capricorn Temple. "I'm sorry, Regulus, but you don't understand-"

"Show me, then! Show me why he is so important to you that you don't mind spending the night with him, but not with me! "

"I can't, Regulus… This is complicated..."

"It shouldn't be!"

Silence.

The probable answer became clear in Sisyphus' head. Regulus was jealous, as his only family had been spending more time with others than him. He had probably been hiding that loneliness for so long that it finally exploded in the past minutes. Poor boy! If only he would trust Sisyphus enough to tell him all that, things might have been different.

After realizing that, Sisyphus simply couldn't leave him alone once again. That night, El Cid would have to forgive his absence. His nephew needed him, and he needed to give him all the support he could.

"Will you really meet him tonight? Well, you should hurry then. It's raining." After their brief argument , Regulus' voice sounded suddenly helpless.

Sisyphus sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to reassure his nephew, and gently said, "No, I won't. I just can't let you here on your own when it's obvious that you're not okay. I'm staying here with you tonight. He'll understand."

Regulus smiled at him, and Sisyphus knew that he was doing the right thing.

 **000**

When Sisyphus opened his eyes, the situation was so strange that he needed a while to understand it.

He was lying on Regulus' bed, and his nephew lay _too close_ to him. It couldn't be…

As soon as Regulus saw his eyes open, he had a start and jumped away, looking quite ashamed of himself. Sisyphus could almost hear his heartbeats. If the first impression had been unbelievable, that reaction now was evidence that maybe his _malicious_ thought was real.

Disturbingly real.

Sisyphus controlled himself. Maybe he was just wrong. Regulus would never do that sort of thing. He took a deep breath and tried to act like nothing had happened. "What's happening, Regulus?"

"N-nothing…"

" You're obviously nervous. What happened? Are you scared of the storm? Regulus, that was just a thunder. You're the Leo Saint, you don't need to be afraid of thunders."

He saw Regulus blush. Yes, maybe that was the problem! He was ashamed of still being afraid of storms. Sisyphus almost sighed in relief.

"I just got a fright, just that."

He looked at the ashamed boy and smiled in understanding. Maybe if Regulus felt confident enough to talk to him about his fears, Sisyphus might be able to help his nephew overcome them. "I think that you want to tell me something but you're too ashamed to do that. Am I right? Don't be afraid of showing me your feelings. I promised you that I would protect you, take care of you. You're an amazing Gold Saint, but I know that you still need me. You don't need to be ashamed of that."

"Sisyphus…"

"Tell me, Regulus. I want to help you."

Regulus gulped, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking. "I… I think…"

"Go ahead!"

"I think I love you."

 _No. No!_

Regulus closed his eyes and didn't see the shock in Sisyphus' face. So his first impression hadn't been wrong. His own nephew really tried to _kiss_ him while he was asleep. That explained everything: his efforts to get noticed by Sisyphus; his jealousy toward El Cid and even Athena; his cautious behavior, trying to conceal his forbidden feelings toward his uncle.

No. Regulus was mistaken. He was too innocent to understand the different kinds of affection. Besides, he was growing up, and probably got confused about his own feelings, directing his puberty-related desires at the person he admired the most. That was the most probable explanation, and it was not Regulus' fault.

Regulus clearly felt guilty about that, and Sisyphus needed to tranquilize him. After all, he _did_ love him too! All he needed to do was to show him that their love was different.

He smiled at Leo. "I'm flattered, Regulus." And he actually was.

"... Are you?" He looked quite puzzled.

" I thought I would never have the opportunity to say this, because… to be honest, I was afraid of failing as your teacher and spoiling you too much. But I was wrong. I should have said this right from the start. I love you too, Regulus. "

Regulus widened his eyes, shocked. "You… do you?"

"Of course I do." Sisyphus kissed him in the forehead, gently.

"What-"

"You're my beloved nephew. Maybe I tried too hard to be a good teacher and forgot my promise to take care of you, supporting you as your only family. You don't need to be afraid of your feelings for me, Regulus. You can always count on me."

"That's not-"

"You were jealous because I've been spending too much time with El Cid and you were alone. I am so sorry about that! I didn't notice that you needed me. You don't have to hold down your heart, Regulus. Love is a beautiful feeling!"

Regulus quivered, but he needed to understand. Maybe he would feel better if Sisyphus opened his own heart to him. " Sometimes, I wish I could be as good to you as my brother was," he confessed. "I wanted you to be proud of me as well. To be a guide, to be trusted by you. But maybe I've been a bit overprotective. "

"But you're not my father!" Regulus exploded. "You don't have to replace him! You will _never_ replace him, Sisyphus, and I don't want you to! Listen-"

"I know that I'll never be like your father, Regulus," Sisyphus added gently. "I am aware of that. I just want you to like me as Sisyphus. As your teacher, your colleague, your friend, your uncle! And I'm glad that you have feelings for me. I'll do my best to deserve them. "

"But I-" Regulus' voice broke in a sob.

Sisyphus hugged him. This gesture reminded him of that day, a few years earlier, when he had held Regulus in his arms and Sagittarius wings and promised that he would protect him. He would never break that promise. "I'm here for you. Don't you ever forget that, right?"

Regulus tightened the embrace, burying his face into Sisyphus' torso, and the Sagittarian assumed that his nephew had finally understood his good intentions.

"Shhh… Let's sleep..."

A wet sensation in his chest showed him that the boy was crying quietly. Sisyphus understood his suffering. He knew how it was like to nurture an unrequited, impossible feeling. They both shared the guilt of loving someone they couldn't love the way they did.

But Sisyphus hoped that Regulus would have a chance to understand the real nature of his feelings, sublimate them and follow his own path. And he would help his nephew with that.

 _Life goes on..._

The storm continued outside the temple.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

Oh, gosh x.x I wanted a better ending for this chapter, but couldn't think of anything else x.x

Hi again, Boolafaz! In this chapter I tried to better develop Sisyphus' POV. It may have looked repetitive (x.x)... That was my intention, indeed, but I hope that it wasn't too boring n.n''

Once again, I tried to include some of your headcanons for these characters here. I hope that I got them right ^^'' They're quite interesting, in my opinion! I wanted to develop his feelings for Sasha a little more, but I was not too inspired x.x [sigh]

I was undecided whether Sisyphus should be aware of Regulus' feelings or not, so I went for a middle ground: Regulus couldn't help it and told him, and Sisyphus tried to act like he "misunderstood" Regulus in order not to hurt him, and at the same time he tried to help him deal with his feelings and transform them into something he could express. Sisyphus is a good person, and besides he knows how it feels like (as he loves Sasha and feels guilty about that), so he would naturally have some empathy for Regulus. I'm not sure if I was able to convey this idea in full, though x.x

Once again, I would like to thank **Vane** and **Anita** for all their support and patience with me! Thank you very much!

And I really hope that you will like this fic, Boolafaz!

 _Kissus,_

 **Lune Kuruta**

* * *

 **NOTE:** I totally forgot to correct an information on the notes of the previous chapter: actually, I _did_ select this prompt among the ones I blindly chose to write for the Secret Coconut. I told Boolafaz when answering to her comment by that time, but of course it wouldn't show up in the chapter itself, so...

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! **(July 11, 2015)**


End file.
